


第六感

by jialuren



Category: all金 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, all金 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jialuren/pseuds/jialuren
Relationships: CP - Relationship
Kudos: 21





	第六感

闷。  
金搭配衬衫的领带早被扯得松松垮垮，不知道什么就会掉，但他就是喘不上一口气来，像条半死不活的鱼，他干脆把领带一把扔掉，沿着领口灌进的风带着些许凉意，仍旧没有缓解躁动不安的情绪。  
他握枪的右手紧了紧，改为双手紧握，他咬紧牙关，继续深入敌人腹地。  
听说这次要抓的是苦恼了地方政府十几年的大毒袅，他明面在市场上开了药制品生产场，背地里新毒品从那里出来得比兔子还快。  
连地方小孩都听过这种传闻，偏偏警方突袭检查的时候跟见鬼一样，什么毛病都捏不着。  
这是他第一次参加这么大的任务，其实身为预备警役的时候上级就答应给他这种机会的，他一直表现很好，但一直被姐姐硬生生压了下来。现在他转正，还得偷瞒着姐姐出这种任务。  
“呼……”  
金重重呼出一口气，又深深吸进一口，他想或许是头一次瞒着姐姐做危险的事情，身体的沉闷是他的内心的紧张。  
前排扛着防爆盾牌的队友探路，金还是不敢掉以轻心。  
回忆着在警校里学到的内容，他贴着墙，小心翼翼向前探进，就是奇怪这明明他们打进腹地，为什么这地方空得可怕，连刻意压低的呼吸声响都宛若爆雷轰鸣。  
“隆隆——”  
这相当细微的声音，好在金偏偏耳力比别人敏感才听得分明，他脚步一顿，扭转身子就往廊道里跑，就是一种直觉，他连犹豫都没有，一脚踹向一面墙看似普通的麋鹿标本饰品。  
“咔！”  
吱呀作响的机关打开密道，金打开手机将定位传送给队伍，呼叫他们尽快赶来，却犹豫了一下，先行一步前进。  
热。  
沸腾的奶油锅就是这样的黏腻，空气都是火炉，烧得一向冷静克制的卡米尔都有点意识朦朦胧胧，他们一行人不是没有为和毒袅的交易留后手，只是他们没想到异变是他女儿，看上了雷狮，带的所有解药没一个能派上用场。  
只是可笑他们以为这样便能得手，现在却成了碎肉。  
吃亏的狮子垂下骄傲的头颅，细碎的刘海遮住他眼底阴翳的情绪，腥咸的汗液黏腻的贴着他英俊的轮廓不舍地滑落。  
他不打算出去找人，更不打算更旁边这群人互相解决，他有自己的骄傲，更看不上身边这群以利益为纽带连接的同伴。  
雷狮身边的这群人同样怀抱与他类似的想法，气氛沉默，连一向暴躁的佩利都只是喘着粗气，苦恼扯着头发压着怒吼。  
他们从地下的交易场上来，在密道里再转一次电梯，外面又安排有人接应，安全脱身完全没有问题。就是好巧，在廊道转角处和金打了个照面。  
雷狮不过冷笑，挥动着雷神之锤就给金下了死手。千均的雷电，金侧身翻越好不容易留下那条命。  
异能者？！！！  
金在姐姐出任务的时候偷听过，那是一群法外狂徒，也是稀少的存在，平常抽ssr都没那么准，偏偏他头次出任务就碰上，和毒袅的手下打他自信他能留命，但眼前的人，他讲不好。  
预判雷狮的走位他打了几枪，但异能压倒性的威力让他如同咸鱼翻身，没什么两样，仍然处于局面的下风。  
“靠！用异能算什么本事，有本事和我1v1肉搏啊！”  
金摁了好几下确定枪里真的没子弹了，直接把枪砸向雷狮，打算想办法撤退。  
真是不作不死，他明明预感不对劲，偏偏自己凑上刀尖尖上抹脖子。  
“呵，有意思。”  
雷狮就像屏蔽了身体里躁动的欲望，侧身闪开金扔来的枪，猫般勾起琢摸不透的笑意。  
“小鬼，敢挑衅我，知道要付出什么代价吗？”  
雷狮向来对这样的挑衅报以冷笑，然后将敢有这胆子的人直接弄成碎肉。但他第一次莫名来了兴趣，不知是否是那药物的作用，他全身的细胞跃动着微妙的兴奋感。  
“我怕你啊！”  
金平常神经大条，关键时候还是胆大心细，他没那么二五，真跟雷狮单纯的肉搏，看雷狮那紧实的肌肉，估计拼力气，别说给他刷滑头，直接捏死他都行。  
他再次确认袖口里的匕首，上面淬了麻药，麻倒一头牛都行，看样子最棘手的是雷狮，他倒了，估计得留人照顾他，到时候应该能跑。而且就是苦战，也许能拖到救援。  
卡米尔一行人退后，他靠着墙壁，沉默地盯着金，帕洛斯倒是觉得有意思，好整以暇，抱着手臂等看戏，佩利暴躁，吵着想自己上手打一场，被雷狮瞪了一眼才又乖乖安静下来。  
雷狮越发觉得这小鬼有意思，这身段比泥鳅还滑，好像全身都软软的，他俩谁也没吃亏，却也没赚着便宜。  
金找不准下手的时机，雷狮把他的意图捏得死死的，偷袭不成，体能消耗却不知道还能撑多久。他猫身，盯准雷狮腰窝，打算硬抗硬一波。  
但人算不如天算，匕首划破的是他自己的手臂。金被帕洛斯的暗影使者下了手，他狠狠瞪了帕洛斯,不甘地软了身子。  
“小家伙，耍花招你还嫩了点。救援你也别想等了，出来混的，我们能不知道你在想什么？”  
帕洛斯似笑非笑，用脚勾起金的下巴，眼底欲望翻滚，似乎想着怎么吃下这只新鲜的小白兔。  
雷狮扯着金的头发将他拎起，不顾金的呼疼。他贴上金的皮肤就如久旱逢甘霖，也许只是药物的影响，但他并不介意这种感觉。说实在，他从一开始就有点贪恋这小鬼身上的香味。  
“嘶啦——”  
单薄衣物破碎的声音格外清晰，金气红了脸。  
“你们要杀要刮就痛快点！我可不怕死！”  
直到谁微凉的脖颈被滚烫的舌头舔出绵长而流畅的曲弧，金噼啪爆开的理智才清醒。  
“我去你妈的，要干那档子事出去找女人啊！放开我！我可是男人，懂不懂？”  
金已经完全动不了，前无救兵，后没退路，绝望的情绪潮水般淹没他的神经，他终于清楚那不安的感觉从何而来。  
“本大爷要你舔就好好舔，兴许还能放你一条活路。”  
佩利早就迫不及待地掏出自己胯下那玩意，滚烫又挺立，狠狠打在金脸上。  
金没受过这等屈辱，眼眶滚动着泪水，气得难以置信，却被硬塞进嘴里那根东西，他含不住，要干呕，却被扯着头发往下摁，喉咙脆弱的肉膜紧紧吸附佩利的肉棒，夹得他阵阵唯叹，并加快了抽动速度。  
“愿赌服输，小鬼。我说过你要付出代价的。”  
金被佩利的顶撞连破碎的反驳都拼凑不出，下身不知不觉就光溜溜，被雷狮捏住两半雪臀，情趣地一拍，那隐秘的地方涌起令人战栗的快意。  
——嗡。  
抑制不住的情潮不断被人撩拨涌起，金如溺水者般张口呼救，启唇却溢出低哑而隐忍的呻吟。  
金身后隐秘的穴口流出些许黏稠的液体，才被雷狮手指探入，闷哼声便腻得打了弯，已然挺立的乳尖被卡米尔和帕洛斯一左一右不疾不徐地吸吮，舔弄，他都分不出神来去想自己的脑子已经飘飘乎。  
“小家伙想不想被操到产乳？”  
帕洛斯两根手指捏住金粉红的乳尖向下不轻不重地一拉，金迷蒙着双眼，只发觉腿间羞涩的反应在雷狮手指的刮蹭下啧啧响着水声。  
“这小鬼的身体倒是有天赋得很。”  
雷狮曲起手指抽出金的穴口，任它食髓知味地不舍他离开，又换上自己硬挺灼烫的热锲，顶端蹭了金穴口的淫液便直插穴心，一挺到底。  
“呜……”  
金半是羞耻半是愉悦，吃下雷狮的肉棒，还不知靥足地往更处吮带。雷狮抽动几下，压低了自己的肉刃缓缓碾过金肠壁里微凸的肉粒，金顷刻软软发出一声呜咽，爽到落下泪水。  
哈……啊……  
他真的要受不住了，而黑色的欲望却伸出双手要将他狠狠扯下地狱。  
……  
满足过后的几个禽兽衣冠整整，舒适地躺在车里一副道貌岸然的模样，倒是雷狮怀里的金身上一片狼藉 ，如此反差。  
“大哥，真的要把他带回去？”  
“这小鬼有意思，我还想玩玩。”  
“老大老大，也给我玩玩，这小子的身体真tm的够爽！”  
“老大，不如用链子把他栓起来，免得碰上嘉德罗斯他们。”  
……  
金昏睡着 ，眉头微拧又被雷狮抚平，全然不知几个禽兽又想对他打什么算盘。


End file.
